the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Team of Terror
The Team of Terror was a secret society founded by Anakin and Jay Organa to oppose the Dark Flame and his followers. The organization emerged from the now retired Armies of Organa, who had disbanded after the fall of the Cavaliers of Thornton under Natalia Thornton. The Team worked with the government to oppose the Dark Lord and his followers, and played a crucial role in the Shadow Wars. Victory came in 2180, with the Dark Flame's death at the hands of Sebiscuits Cardarphen and a decisive victory for the Team of Terror and their allies. History Founding In 2028, Anakin and Jay founded the Team of Terror in order to help the S.M.S.B. fight off evil in the world. Many recruits from the School War, such as Summer Petersen, Andrew Hendersen, Helen McKeen, and Francis participated, though Jay also hired many new recruits. By 10 March, 2070, most of the original recruits had retired. The new members were armed with many disposed lightsabers from after the School War. Most of the newest members were children or young adults. Attack on London Traveling to London, Anakin and Jay recruited several members to their organization. Upon arriving in New York in November 2077 for what was supposed to be a brief stopover, Anakin and Jay taught them the basics until daybreak came and they could finish their journey. However, when a Muggle by the name of Jade Stokowski stumbled upon them, they were attacked by an unknown force. Anakin ordered his new students to run and hide, and from there, he and Jay ably defended them. Finally, the remaining Knights retreated, though Jay remained eluded to who they were. Anakin agreed to get to the bottom of it, and, using the Force to mask his presence, he followed the survivors of the skirmish. He found them rendezvousing with a mysterious figure in a cloak. He reported this to Jay, who declared that they had to intervene. Upon waking up, Anakin realized that the students had been captured. Panicking, he woke Jay and insisted that they had to be found. While in New York, Jay also recruited Hayden and Jonathan Weber. While searching for Jay (who had since been arrested by the Dark Flame), Anakin located Maggie Credence, believing her to be the source of the Obskiat. The Dark Flame found them and rejected ally Colby Credence, who angrily revealed that his sister was indeed the Obskiat. The Dark Flame attempted to convince Maggie and Anakin to join his ranks, but this further angered Maggie, and he began rampaging through the city, leading to the Attack on London. Left with no choice, Anakin and Hayden went to stop the Dark entity, possibly at the expense of killing it. Anakin and Hayden successfully eliminated the Obskiat, the Dark Flame was apprehended by Jay and dragged off. Anakin and Jay finally finished their mission to their headquarters. This officially began their involvement in the war, as the Dark Flame correctly deduced that the Team of Terror had to be dealt with quickly, or else they could very well destroy him and his army. Shadow Wars In 2137, the Knights of Meyer launched a full-scale assault against the Team of Terror. The Team of Terror took shelter in a camp, but evacuated after a sentry realized that the enemy had discovered their whereabouts. The Knights, led by Captain Photon, found them leaving, and the Attack on Pennsylvania ensued. In the skirmish, Photon placed bombs onto an extension bridge just as Anakin Organa escorted the others across it. He and Jay were able to save the other members of the Team of Terror, but before they themselves could cross, Photon detonated the explosives, causing the bridge to burst in half, leaving the Organa brothers dangling on the far end. Since the bridge could not support both of them, Jay sacrificed himself, jumping into the abyss to save his brother. Post-war After the downfall of the Dark Flame, the Team of Terror was disbanded since their mission was complete. The surviving members resumed their lives, though hailed as war heroes and revered for their contributions to fighting the Knights of Meyer. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Team of Terror